


Remarquer

by MacaronPistache (KokeChu)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 01:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokeChu/pseuds/MacaronPistache
Summary: Italie se demande pourquoi personne ne remarque sa relation avec Japon.





	Remarquer

**Author's Note:**

> Ce ship mérite plus d'amour !

Italie était agacé. Ce qui était rare. 

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le brun fit un petit sourire en voyant Japon.

Il soupira 

-Oui... Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

Japon le regarda avec un petit sourire encourageant. 

-Bien sur. Tu sais bien que je suis là si tu as un problème.

Italie aimait tellement le petit homme. Cette capacité à le rassurer et à le mettre en confiance. 

-Eh bien, je me demandais pourquoi personne ne se rends compte que nous sommes ensemble ?

Japon eut l'air de réfléchir une seconde. 

-Je pense que tu es assez proche des autres.

Italie eut un regard d'incompréhension. Japon se dépêcha de s'expliquer. 

-Je veux dire que tu es très proche des autres personnes et que donc on ne voit pas forcément quand tu es proche en....hum...particulier avec quelqu'un., sortit difficilement le japonais.

-Oh ! Je vois..., l'italien semblait un peu déçu.

-Tu sais ça ne me dérange pas que personne ne le sache...,dit doucement Japon.

Un grand sourire apparu sur le visage d'Italie.

-Veeee~ ! C'est vrai de toute façon je sais bien que je t'aime !

-Ne dis pas ça comme ça !, cria le japonais rouge tomate.

L'italien s'approcha du brun et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Japon est si mignon~, sourit il.

Le japonais, avec tout son courage, planta soudainement un baiser sur le coin des lèvres de l'italien joyeux. Celui-ci répondit en le calinant, heureux, et l'embrassa. 

-Bon..., dit le japonais écarlate et à moitié gêné, Veux-tu manger quelque chose ?

-J'aimerai manger des pâtes !

Le brun gloussa en s'attendant un peu à cette réponse et ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble. 

Le japonais ne précisera jamais que tout le monde croyait Italie et Allemagne dans une relation.


End file.
